


An Extra Hand

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Simmons has a small problem she can't fix on her own, but Fitz is happy to help her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 22





	An Extra Hand

Fitz was becoming seriously worried.

That was at least the second time his lab partner and best friend had nearly made a mistake that morning, and those were just the two times he’d actually seen. There could have been even more that he hadn’t caught, and therefore didn’t know about — his partner, who _never_ made a mistake. Something was clearly wrong.

So he walked across their small mobile lab, over to where she was working on her samples, and asked quietly, "You okay, Simmons? Not to be rude, but that was your second near-mistake this morning, and we haven’t even been working very long, and you _never_ make mistakes. What’s up with you this morning?"

Simmons froze, having hoped Fitz wouldn’t notice her internal struggles. But like always, he’d noticed that something was wrong, and was worried about her. So after a very brief internal argument with herself she relented, and decided to at least partially talk to him, even if she didn’t think that he could actually help her, or that she could actually even tell him what the problem was — but she had to say something. So she quickly glanced around the lab to make sure no one else on the team was down there to overhear her, even if she didn’t actually plan on really saying anything.

Turning to look directly at Fitz, she said, "Fitz, I have a problem, but for once I don’t think you can help."

"What? Why not? Of course I’ll help you," replied Fitz earnestly.

But Simmons sighed. "Fitz...it’s kind of personal, and I don’t think we’d ever be the same again if you did try to help."

"Simmons — _Jemma_ — we can get through anything. Has anything ever broken us apart? Competing at the Academy to graduate top of our class, lab disagreements, becoming flatmates — we’ve made it through everything."

"Yes, but—"

"Jemma, please."

Simmons gave another deep sigh.

"Okay, come on. I’ll tell you the problem up in my bunk where we’re guaranteed some privacy, but I still don’t think you’ll actually be okay with helping me."

Fitz followed her out of the lab and up the stairs, and into Simmons' bunk.

Once they were seated side by side on her bed, Simmons having locked the door behind them when they’d stepped in, Fitz said, "So what is it?"

Simmons closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before saying, "I can’t get off."

"Get off what?" asked Fitz in confusion. If anyone wanted off the plane and out of the field it was him, not her — she loved being out in the field, even though it meant having to deal with an exponential increase in his well-practiced, finely-tuned Scottish grumpiness that hadn’t exactly been small when they were still in their non-mobile lab at Sci-Ops.

Simmons sighed yet again, and opened her eyes back up to look at him. She should have known that she was going to have to be more blunt with him.

"I can’t make myself orgasm, and it’s driving me to distraction. I’ve nearly made three mistakes in the lab just this morning, the two you obviously noticed plus another one, and a lot more than that over the past week. I’ve tried everything I can to make myself come, but nothing is working and it’s been two weeks. Which normally wouldn’t be a problem, I’ve gone plenty longer than that before, but two weeks of trying and failing has left me constantly horny — I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to start giving me a sedative soon if I can’t fix this."

"Oh."

After several seconds, Fitz continued slowly, "You were making it sound like you thought there was something I could do, you just didn’t want me to do it, or didn’t think I’d want to do it — what is it?"

"Well, this is purely a guess, as I have no clue what’s causing this in the first place, but maybe if someone else — _you_ — were to, you know, help me with your fingers or something, I’d finally be able to come?"

"You want me to rub your clit for you so you can come?"

"That’s the idea in my mind, Fitz," replied Simmons, before continuing hesitantly, "Though I can’t guarantee that alone will work, so I could possibly need more than that, I really don’t have a clue here."

"Spit it out, Simmons. We’re way past modesty here."

"You might need to actually finger me or even possibly eat me out for me to finally come," replied Simmons as bluntly as she could, blushing slightly at her crassness, and the fact it was Fitz she was saying it to.

"And you’re actually okay with this?!" asked Fitz, in disbelief that this was a conversation he was having in Simmons’ bunk, sitting on her bed next to her.

Simmons just kind of gave him a shrug. "I’m desperate. I’ve tried every toy and everything else I can think of short of another person, and nothing’s worked. But I trust you, that if there’s anyone I can possibly do something this personal with and not lose our friendship, it’s you. It’s still a risk, and I don’t think we’ll ever quite be the same, but I think we can be okay. And of course I’ll return the favor, whether you can actually help me or not."

"Oh, that– that isn’t necessary," stuttered Fitz.

"No, really — I want to," replied Simmons, resting her hand on his knee, before mumbling as much to herself as to him, "Maybe even more than I should."

"Oh. Uh, well, what do we do then?"

"I’m already so worked up, you don’t have to worry about foreplay," answered Simmons, ignoring his muttered, "It really wouldn’t be a problem."

She already knew it was going to be hard enough to separate the physical from the emotional, but she really didn’t want to even begin trying to think about that until she was calmed down enough to actually think rationally about it, instead of wanting him to just fuck her as hard as he could into her bed, into the wall, on a lab bench, in the back seat of the Shield SUV, on the common area couch, on the common area coffee table—

Yeah, she really needed to clear her head of all the hormones she was currently swimming in before she even thought about anything emotional, and how this thing they were about to do could finally break down the barriers they’d both put up over the years on the issue to avoid really having to think about why they were so close, and why she couldn’t keep a date for more than a few months and she couldn’t remember him even trying to date at all.

"Well, uh, you just stretch out on the bed close to the wall. I’ll remove my jeans and underwear, and blouse so I’m just in my bra so my breasts and nipples are a little easier to access for extra stimulation, and then I’ll lay on my back next to you, and we’ll take it from there," said Simmons, refusing to actually look at him as she got to work.

A minute later they were in position, a tight fit on her small bed, not that she was really minding how pressed against him she had to be, or that she could already feel him through his trousers against the side of her thigh. She knew not to read too much into it, as it was a pretty guaranteed biological reaction given the situation they were in and what he knew he was about to have to do, but she was at least going to pretend for the moment that he really did want her and wasn’t just reacting to the fact there was a mostly naked girl laying pressed up against him that he was about to finger fuck.

Fitz reached out and tentatively ran his hand lightly over her bare hip, taking in the sight of her that he was afraid he would never have the privilege of seeing again once his best friend was in her right mind again.

"Just get to it," growled Simmons, getting hornier and more impatient by the second. "It’s practically a flood down there, I know you can see that, so just get started already, and stop trying to be such a gentleman and friend."

Fitz quickly obeyed, sliding his hand down across her bare skin, temporarily avoiding her clit so he could run his fingers through her slick folds before sliding his fingers back up to her clit, bringing her juices with him to aid in his movements. He set a quick pace rubbing her engorged nub, knowing she just wanted to come as quickly as possible, and get this over with.

Which she did want to come as quickly as possible, but only because the throbbing in her clit was becoming almost unbearable, not because she wanted the whole thing to be over with. She finally had Fitz right where he’d been in her dreams for far too many years, and as long as her less horny self still wanted it, she wanted him staying there for longer than just one quick orgasm.

Sensing her moans before she actually let any escape, Fitz quickly brought his hand up to her mouth, so she could muffle her moans and whimpers in his hand and not let the entire plane know what they were doing in her bunk, as her own hands were occupied fondling her bra-covered breasts. Not long into rubbing her nub, he decided to take her moans and writhing as encouragement, and without warning her first, plunged two of his long, nimble fingers deep inside her, his thumb taking over duty on her clit.

She came almost instantly, her inner walls squeezing his fingers in a vice-like grip, as she clamped his hand to her mouth with both of her own to make sure her screams of his name didn’t escape through, and even so Fitz could still hear his muffled name coming out of her mouth.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm, until she finally collapsed in a boneless heap, and he gently slid them out. Her eyes were closed and she was paying no attention to him, so he hesitantly brought his fingers up to his lips and licked her juices off of them, tasting her for the very first time.

But he was suddenly startled back to her by a slightly teasing, "Like it?", and quickly looked down in slight panic to find her lazily looking up at him.

At his look, she added, "Oh don’t worry, I’m as far from upset with you as I could possibly be. And _thank you_."

"Of course, any time," replied Fitz sincerely. "Just glad I could help."

"That you definitely did — I feel much better," said Simmons. "Though if I’m being completely honest with you, I can already feel it starting to build back up some. Being worked up for this long straight apparently isn’t willing to just disappear after one orgasm."

Fitz raised his eyebrow at her, asking shrewdly, "Are you just angling for more, or do you really still need my help?"

"I was hoping it might not really matter," answered Simmons shyly, smiling demurely up at him.

Fitz rolled his eyes, before saying, "Well, you did offer to return the favor, and at the time I just kind of assumed you meant a blowjob, even though I’m now realizing you might not have, and you really still don’t have to do anything, but if my original assumption was right, it would only be fair for me use my mouth as well."

"I _did_ mean I’d suck you off, and I do still want to when I can finally move on my own again, but I’m definitely not going to stop you if you’re really volunteering to go down on me," replied Simmons.

Fitz didn't bother replying with words, instead quickly scooting down to the bottom of her bed, between her legs.

If Simmons had to be honest, his technique was a little sloppy and obviously inexperienced, but she was still so worked up from the continual high she’d been at for far too long that it really didn’t matter how imperfect his technique was, she was going to come again quickly regardless. And anyway, it was Fitz who was between her legs, so she really didn’t care about technique, experience, or skill, she was just happy he was finally there. So despite having just had one of the biggest orgasms she could ever remember, it only took a few minutes before she was crashing over the edge again, her body spasming beneath his tongue.

When she came back to herself, she found Fitz lying stretched out beside her again, his fingertip hesitantly tracing what she was pretty sure were engineering drawings on her skin, just below her bra.

Rolling her eyes even though he wasn’t looking at her face to see it — far too entranced by her breasts — she said, "You can touch them. I think you’ve at least earned that, especially as I’ll be sucking your cock soon."

"Didn’t want to presume," said Fitz quietly, as his hand slid up to palm her bra-covered breast, the tips of his fingers dancing across the exposed skin of the top of her breast — it was already sending sparks shooting through her again.

Simmons was quiet for a few moments, before deciding to take a leap, hoping he would let her say enough to understand what she was hinting at before he jumped to any wrong conclusions.

"Before your head gets too big that you got me off twice in almost no time at all with the two biggest orgasms I think I might have ever had, a lot of that was due to how worked up I was. _You_ could still use some practice on your oral technique before you can entirely take the credit for giving earth-shattering orgasms."

She could practically see the wheels spinning inside his brain as he tried to process exactly what she was saying.

"So…you’re saying I need more practice…" he finally said slowly. "Are you volunteering?"

"Well, I guess that depends — are you willing to offer to cook me some of your amazing homemade meals in the plane kitchen when we have some downtime between missions, and maybe even take me to a nice restaurant on the rare occasion we have free time on the ground?" replied Simmons slightly teasingly, with a smile that had just a hint of a smirk to it.

But Fitz looked down at her seriously, and said, "Just so we're clear — you’re asking me to date you, right Jemma?"

Simmons reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I’m hesitant to use that label quite so soon, and when I’m still slightly orgasmically buzzed, but basically yes. You take me on some dates when the opportunity arises, we’ll get each other off with your fingers, both our mouths, and my tits you seem so entranced by, while continuing to be the perfect lab pair we’ve been for the last decade, and we will move towards officially dating — or really, acknowledging that we’re dating, because if we do all that and are happy with it and want to keep it moving forward, we’ll really already be dating just without calling it that yet. But I want to make sure we really think we can make this work out before we move to actual sex."

"Of course — yeah," replied Fitz. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks," said Simmons softly, with an earnest smile, before turning slightly cheeky and adding, "Now I believe I promised you something, and you’re way too overdressed for that."


End file.
